


【双白】白兰委员会

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 梗自Ricky and Morty





	1. Chapter 1

白兰委员会位于宇宙中一个混沌次元的边缘，集合了所有平行世界中白兰的意识和经历，由大约兆分之一千的代表自由组成。委员会定期召开会议，对在每个世界中出现精神或行为异状的白兰进行指导、审判或制裁。每一个白兰理论上都应当服从委员会的规则和决议；委员会内部则有某种特定的群体性和均一性。

A137小行星的白兰和C09地外星球的白兰就是在这个时候被委员会同时逮捕的。当时，他们正从A137小行星上一家酒吧幽会完出来，立刻便被若干武装部白兰五花大绑着塞进宇宙飞船，一眨眼便被传送到委员会的审判法庭。

“我先澄清，这可不是我的恶作剧，”A137白兰笑嘻嘻地凑过去在他的恋人身旁耳语。他们双双被反剪了手臂，想要靠近一点都很难。“顺带一提，我挺喜欢你现在惊讶的表情的，突然被通缉的时候人总会变得不知所措嘛～”

“我觉得是你想多了，”C09白兰心不在焉地吻了吻对方的脸颊，微冷的语调显示出被打扰的不悦，”我大概已经知道他们逮捕我们的理由了。”

“真的？”A137白兰愣了愣，虽然心里也多多少少有了数，但他仍不会放过任何一个和恋人调情的机会，“我直到现在脑子里也全都是你的事呢。比如，刚才哭着求……”

“求我不要射在你里面吗？”C09玩味一笑，狭长的眼眸闪过一丝狡黠。

A137白兰立刻不说话了，他别过头，被蓬松刘海盖过的眼眸下显出微红的脸颊。半晌才自言自语道：“啊、好想吃点甜的……”

他们被押到被告席。在他们面前有审判长白兰、书记员白兰、陪审员白兰和公诉律师白兰。A137白兰环顾四周，这是他第一次亲临委员会，所以显得特别新奇，完全没有犯人的自觉，倒像是走马观花的一名路过的游客。气氛并不怎么严肃；A137白兰站久了有些乏，也觉得兴味索然，他回过头冲身后的一名刑警白兰抛了个媚眼，立刻被按着脑袋重新转向前方，那人还顺势揉乱了他的头发。A137白兰叹了口气，随即冲审判长白兰微微一笑：

“其实并不是多大不了的事，不是吗？你不会真要按流程走吧……说真的，也许你的开场白还没说完，我那儿的世界大战已经结束了，作为首领，我总得在为我带来胜利的部下们面前露一露面吧？”

“事实上，这与我们无关。再说，一目了然的胜利，没有人会想要去真心歌颂吧？”审判长白兰一手托腮，一手把玩着几颗棉花糖，惬意地投下俯视的目光，“你最好多关注一下你们现在的处境。很显然，你们的行为和委员会共同达成的宗旨产生了一些出入，我觉得有必要借今天这个机会把这些话说明白。”

话音刚落，C09白兰的手机忽然响了，A137白兰立刻向他看去。只见他面不改色地要求警卫将他的手机调成静音，皱眉解释道：“大概是我的部下处决了彭格列首领。虽然我记得之前跟他们说过，这种小事就不用通知我了……”

A137白兰噗嗤一声笑了出来，立刻被提醒不要在法庭上喧哗。

“你们爱上了和自己一摸一样的人，”审判长白兰意味深长地注视着他们之间的一举一动，“你们爱上了自己，难道不觉得有些可笑吗？”

“我不明白你的意思，因为我看不出任何可笑的地方，”A137白兰耸耸肩，道，“有什么问题吗？”

“不，我完全无法理解，”书记员白兰转动手中的笔，轻轻摇摇头，“我们的生理构造是一样的，生活习性也没有多少出入，喜好、会做出的决定、手段——”

“——绯闻、性癖，没错，我们连对方的敏感点在哪儿都知道～”

“……适可而止，亲爱的。”

书记员白兰明显怔住了，甚至看上去目瞪口呆。公诉律师白兰见形势不妙，立刻接过话头：

“人类的感情是不可靠的。你们只是受到一时荷尔蒙分泌的影响产生了不可理喻的冲动，再怎么玩也玩得有些过头了吧？”

“我不否认你的第一个观点，”C09白兰冷冷说道，“感情在功利社会中确实是举足轻重的东西，但你不能完全杜绝这种情况发生在自己身上。你的小正难道没有告诉过你，他会为拯救你的灵魂而做到何种地步吗？“

“说到底，我们的生理构造还证明我们是人类的一员呢，”A137白兰耸了耸肩，“虽然有时候会觉得不踏实，甚至感到与人类社会格格不入，但我并不讨厌人类，所以也不会刻意抗拒C09热情的以身相许啦。”

“是你喝醉之后色诱的我，亲爱的，”C09白兰语调温和地纠正了他，“而且是被我灌醉的。“

审判长白兰轻咳了一声，在场的白兰神色都有些不自然。

“好好想想吧，诸君，”A137白兰忽然正色道，“作为共享庞大知识经验的客体，每一个世界都是为我们而存在的。构成世界的决定性道具在我们手中，如何发挥和运用它的力量才是我们之间的最大分歧。虽然到目前为止，我们迎来的结果没有多少差别：必然的胜利之后，宇宙的秩序并未被重建，新世界的大门还掩没在星云和尘埃中，这难道不才是我们焦虑的源头吗？到底是哪个环节出了差错，各位是否有过不一样的猜测……”

“太执着于渺茫的结果和不可捉摸的关联性，A137，你的存在才是我们当下最无法接受和纳入思考的部分，”审判长白兰说，“先不谈你为何会对C09动情，你们之间产生的所谓……‘爱情的羁绊’，并不会将我们的意识提高到一个更精准、能容纳更多猜测并衍生出更多灵感的平台。相反，只会进一步扩大我们在作出决策过程中的误差。你明白我的意思，这种情感从实质上就是不真实的，是一种错误和扭曲。”

“而且我很好奇，你们真的会对另一张同自己一摸一样的脸产生性欲吗？”书记员白兰调笑道。

“共享漏洞……”C09白兰忽然若有所思道，“果然这部分是无法被全方位共享的。”

“什么意思？”

“我们的意志导向结果的这一过程是有规律可循的。因为我们可以共享经验和知识，这足以弥补每一个世界中我们自身的缺陷，并先行对大局作出超出常人的预测。我们的理智在主观和客观上都是共通的，甚至此刻我的这番言论，在我说出口的同时各位也已经准确理解了其中的每一层含义。如果将我们的知识经验比作一个巨大的分段导体，感情相对来说就是一个连贯的绝缘体。”

“正因为有意识的连贯性，感情的绝缘性质看起来才如此讽刺啊，“A137白兰接过他的话，几乎在第一时间便领会了恋人的意思，“不过，这种性质并不是绝对的。所以在整个复杂的、甚至牵扯到梦境的共享机制中，只能算一部分可以被忽略不计的漏洞。正如法官所说，对于我们意识的进化并不会起到高效的作用。”

“那么，我可以将这视为你们带有坦白意味的自我陈述吗？”审判长白兰笑眯眯地看着他们。

“随你怎么想，既然已经证明感情是无法在自我之间被共享和理解的一部分，如何粉饰或诡辩或苛责，都与我们——能够在彼此之间产生排他性共鸣的两个主体——没有关系了，”C09说道，不着痕迹地向A137使了个眼色。

“不，这太糟糕了，”公诉人白兰起身作了一个手势，“你们甚至此刻还觉得自己有逃跑的可能？看来你们还没有认识到造成这一漏洞的后果：我们之间的协调和平衡也许会就此变得不再稳定，从而从内部引发意识的动乱，这对我们主宰世界的目的起不到一点好处。”

公诉律师白兰站起来道：“你们是反叛者。”

“不稳定因素并不是单一和绝对的，我最后重申一遍，”C09白兰烦躁地皱起眉，看起来已经没有多少耐心了。他看到A137白兰刚才在试图行动时被身后的刑警白兰更用力地反扭了双臂，脸上露出一丝痛苦的神色，他心里便愈发焦躁起来，“我爱A137，会理所当然将自己和A137的利益放在首要考虑位置，但这并不影响我对自己的世界的改革作出高质量的主导，A137亦然。不如说，正因为我们可以弥补这个漏洞——到目前为止也只有我们能做到——我们的感情、意识和经验知识能够产生更高一层的契合，我们才会做出更加不容置疑的决策。我们的自我毁灭倾向降低了，所受意识波动的干扰也减少了。准确地说，当下能毁灭我们的只有我们彼此。你们现在一定很困惑，因为这是目前无法被共享的部分。但我们可以单方面宣布并承诺，不会在整个共享机制中做出过度影响统一性的行为——你们强加给我们的反叛动机是多余的，说我们可能成为动荡意识的源头也没有实质证据支撑。再者，我们没有自主加入委员会，这已经足够说明——等等，A137，告诉我，你没有加入委员会吧？”

“诶，什么？”A137白兰愣了愣，半天才支支吾吾地说道，“你不是指那个上面写着签了名就有一年份免费并盛冰淇淋芭菲供应和一仓库最新口味棉花糖的宣传单吧？我……我签了……”

C09白兰忍不住爆了句粗口，下一秒狠狠肘击了身后的警卫，倏地张开翅膀翻身越过被告席，一脚回旋踢扫平四周的刑警并一把拽起A137白兰的后领，头也不回地飞出了法庭。四周顿时响起一片此起彼伏的刺耳警报。武装部白兰从四面八方蜂拥而至，空间内的炎压一下子飙升到峰值。A137白兰在中途也张开了翅膀，两人双双飞向中央控制室。

“有纪律有组织——真不像我的作风啊，”A137白兰回头瞥了一眼一群长得一摸一样、对他们紧追不舍的白兰，不禁捂着嘴偷笑出声。

“别犯傻。消除意识中的不稳定因素是人类的本能吧，他们的行为也不是不能理解。”

“噢？你好像觉得成为自己的反叛者是一件理所当然的事？”

“没有什么是理所当然的，对于我们来说只有必然。只是这种‘必然’恰好和自己以往的认知产生了摩擦——远非获取新的知识或被启蒙时所受的冲击——‘反叛’只是自我革新的一个开始；我甚至不认为我们之前的判断和决策是错的。”

“因为还存有迷茫和留恋吧……虽然不想指责自己对进化意识和颠覆世界的执念，但委员会显然把我们的游戏局限和固化了。”

“浪漫主义式的诡辩，”C09白兰低低一笑，看向恋人的目光充满了柔情，“说到底，我们不需要为自己证明什么，也不需要质疑手中的主宰权。每分钟都会有新的游戏开局，结局是既定的，至于过程——谁知道呢？”

A137白兰一下子扑到他背上，撒娇似地抱紧他的腰。被压住了翅膀的C09白兰知道他多半起了玩心，便任由他们保持这样的姿势自由滑行了一段距离，接着搂住对方的后背调整成面对面拥抱的姿势，用力扇动了下翅膀加速向前飞去。

他们来到了中央控制室，弧形墙壁上整齐镶嵌着一排塑胶飞行舱。正当A137白兰四处摸索启动方式时，一只巨大的透明的手倏地隔空甩了过来钳住了他的整个身体，下一秒，他被那股力道向后一扯，措不及防落入了一个散发着淡淡迷迭香的怀抱。一条手臂强势横在他颈间，他向后一看，从衣着判断挟持他的人是审判长白兰。

“别紧张，C09，”审判长白兰笑眯眯地看着半空中已经开始凝聚火炎的C09白兰，“我知道你在想什么，也知道你打算做什么。别忘了我们是一个整体中的每一个自我。”

“毋庸置疑，在不伤到他的情况下杀死你是不可能的。但我没有杀死你的必要，所以我不认为我们需要走到最极端的那一步。谈谈你的条件吧。”

“我需要将你们软禁在委员会一段时间进行特殊观察和监控，之后会放你们走的。”

“说得真好听啊，”A137白兰嘲讽道，“打算给我们做记忆消除还是洗脑？再说，怎么看都是你们太紧张了吧？物质的协调统一即便在虚空和黑洞中也不一定能够达成，太过理想主义的自己是不是有些虚伪呢？”

“在那个世界，他迷恋上了六道骸，”C09白兰突然说道，“法官，你真的认为这和你现在面对的情况有本质差别吗？别浪费时间了，再争论下去，我们也只是在为爱情增加不必要的歧义。”

审判长白兰的眼中露出一丝滞怠和困惑，但迅速被冷酷和戾气取代了，他笑道：“到底有没有区别，只凭主观臆测是推导不出任何可信的结论的。这是委员会的决定，也就是说，是来自自我对感情的质疑，而这份质疑如果被你们的任性一再悬置，自我的平衡总有一天会受到威胁的。所以，还请你们乖乖配合委员会的调查吧。”

C09白兰不再说话，缓缓平举手臂，同时审判长也作出了相同的动作，两只玛雷指环一时间产生强烈的对冲气流，橙色的火炎在双方掌心浓缩。

“看来交涉失败了呢，预料之中的……”A137白兰佯装一脸遗憾地吹了声口哨，他冲C09白兰眨眨眼，在对方还未领会他的意思前，就着被挟持的姿势单臂搂住审判长白兰的脖颈，然后侧过头去主动吻上了对方的嘴唇。C09白兰一怔，然而审判长白兰则显得更为震惊，甚至在最后输送炎气的关键阶段卡了壳。然而还没等他反应过来，A137白兰已经不怀好意地拉开了距离，瞄准对方松懈下来的力道从禁锢间抽离，迅速弯腰下蹲护住脑袋，与此同时，C09白兰的小型喷射加农已经破空而来，迎面击中了仍愣在原地的审判长白兰。他的身体被冲击力猛地震向后面的墙壁，浓烟散去后只见他气恼地扶着墙咳嗽，长袍已经被高密度的火炎烧得焦黑，一条条布料支离破碎地垂挂下来。

“为什么……刚才……那是什么？”他气急败坏地砸了下墙壁，却又忍不住拿手指去触唇上刚才被吻过的地方。

A137白兰扑棱着翅膀随一脸阴沉的C09白兰坐进飞行舱，机器启动并开始加速后又探出头来冲下面的人俏皮地喊道：

“一场不必要的意外，和——大概——恋爱中男人可怕的嫉妒心吧～Bye-bye♪”

……

C09白兰知道，刚才他是真的想杀了身为审判长的自己，也知道审判长白兰是真的想杀了A137白兰和他。白兰委员会是流动的、狭隘的。数百个白兰在这里狂欢，也只谈得上自我中一小部分人的寂寞。他们在漫长的集会中趋向均一的意识令他们无异于一个落后的集权社会，而C09和A137白兰明白他们自身的重点都是“先成为那一个白兰”，然后再成为“彼此的白兰”。正是这样才让他们被白兰委员会视作“恐怖分子”。

委员们只会说：“我们有我们的规则。”

C09和A137白兰对此嗤之以鼻。

白兰是近似神的存在，但因从未激发出七的三次方的真正力量而产生的无法突破的时空障碍，白兰的存在始终没有达到完整的状态。C09和A137白兰不认为这有什么不妥；每天都有不同世界的白兰受伤或被杀害，因为他们的生理构造终究也还是人类。他们喜欢来自执念的牵引力，为对方的不择手段而着迷，也或许正因如此才导致了他们在潜移默化间催生的化学反应。

爱上自己并不是一件荒唐的事，相反，这实在太正常不过了。是寂寞的源头也是寂寞的终舞：个体的寂寞被中和，群体的狂欢被增放到极致。因为爱和占有欲，C09和A137白兰比其他白兰更清楚作为白兰——作为最真实的自己——而存在的实感，同时这也是令他们被委员会一再怀疑和觊觎的根本缘由。

委员们不会说：“我存在在这里。”

他们盲信着自己存在于宇宙每一个角落的事实，是无所不在的“不存在的存在”，既虚无又狂妄。他们不会对自我进行苛责，只会扭曲地怂恿和约束。他们认为“自己”是可以被替代的：“自己即他人”，所以即便和他人产生关联，也对生命的留恋薄弱而寡淡。

白兰委员会是最终孕育出“白兰的虚空”的摇篮。

A137白兰当然没有加入委员会，他们在委员们面前演了戏，为了逃离那片浓重的灰色地带。此刻，宇宙的色彩在他们眼前平铺开来。掠过绚烂的星云，隐约能看见浸润在丝绸一般的银河中呈十字形的天鹅座。他们平安无事地返回了A137小行星，折算下来距离他们被捕已经过了七小时。此刻，星球上正迎来新的一天的第一缕晨曦。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R18

飞行舱里一片静默。

A137白兰一手托腮看着舱外的宇宙，C09白兰平视前方，脸上冷若冰霜。

“亲爱的，那只是个恶作剧，”A137白兰微笑道，却只从玻璃窗的反射中看他，“而且，我喜欢你为我吃醋的表情——你真的很在意我啊。”

“不要为你的恶作剧找借口，这种程度的试探还是免了吧，”C09斜睨他一眼。

“生气了吗？”

C09白兰不怒反笑，起身走到他身边捏住人下巴将对方的脸强扭向自己，粗暴地在那双唇瓣上咬了一口。A137白兰下意识抬臂横在两人之间欲迎还拒，下一秒便被对方勾住腰从座位上提起、不由分说推倒在了地上。

“生气的时候果然很主动呢～”A137白兰先是一愣，随即笑眯眯地捏了捏人脸颊，一手按在对方肩上猛地发力将人重新压在自己身下，“不过，带着不满情绪又那么想要的话，只要好好说出来就行了吧？”

C09白兰从容一笑，手自下而上探入人衣摆触摸人肌肤：“想被弄痛的人不一直都是你吗？明明对疼痛那么敏感，做了这么多刺激和勾引我的行为，不就是为了被我更加暴力地索求，好在疼痛与快感中确认你自己的存在吗？”

A137白兰目光一动，不甘示弱地钳住身下人的手腕至于头顶，收敛了笑容压低音调：“你太得意忘形了……刚才可不是你一个人教训委员会的那群家伙的。”

C09白兰笑而不语，他的手中不知何时多了一个红色的遥控器。当他按下其中一个按钮时，A137白兰忽然发出一声短促的呻吟，他立刻用手捂住嘴。

“能好好地夹到现在，应该给你一些奖励了。”

“等、——嗯啊……～”

正跨坐在他身上的A137白兰此刻僵硬地弓起背脊，别过头去皱着眉难耐地抵御身体的异样，从指缝间断断续续泄出轻喘。C09白兰不急不迫地调高了档位，一手揉捏人臀瓣，玩味注视着对方的表情，同时一点点褪去人裤子，隔着内裤勾勒人下体的轮廓。

“被塞入跳蛋所以从刚才开始这里就一直处于半勃状态吧？真色情呢，你。”

“唔……啊……还不是你的恶趣味。”

猝不及防被触到脆弱，A137白兰敏感地一抖，眼眸中虽含着高傲但身体却不禁蛰伏于快感，配合C09白兰的爱抚挺动腰肢，呻吟愈渐暗哑娇媚。

“彼此彼此。那么，想要我怎么做？”

“想把你干到说不出话！……啊……～”

始料未及突入穴内的手指，强势的话语被硬生生截断。C09白兰倒也不心急，只惩戒性地浅插了两根手指，夹着跳蛋在人紧涩的穴道内扩张。

“再给你一次机会，好好地告诉我，想要我怎么做？”

A137白兰的脸颊渐渐染上一片潮红，他又低低地喘息了一阵，浑身颤抖着从C09身上下来，背对他半跪在地上抬高臀部，一手从双腿间穿出，用二指慢慢撑开小穴，一双水雾迷蒙的紫色眼睛半带乞求半带诱惑地看向身后的男人。

“想要你……进来……想变得舒服……～”

C09明显一怔，眼前的画面所造成的冲击远远高过他的预期。裤裆里的东西一瞬间硬胀得再令他难以忍受。

“我明白了一个事实，亲爱的，”他感到喉咙有些干涩，边解皮带边极力压抑着情欲说道，“身心上的亲密使我们的意志疏远。你会变得越来越令我费解和……意外。”

A137白兰忍不住轻笑了一声，异常乖顺又抚媚的模样几乎让C09白兰一瞬间丧失理智。

“这个时候还一本正经地陈述大道理……你也太欺负人了吧？“

“欺负？要这么说我还真是困扰呢，因为这才是——刚刚开始啊。”

跳蛋被取出，接着肉刃猛地顶开紧致的甬道，整根深埋进人体内。挤压形成的快感刺激着C09白兰的精神。他狠狠向内壁撞了几下，俯身环抱着身下人的腰开始不加收束地大肆律动。

“啊啊……！好疼……慢……”

A137白兰的叫声已经带上了些许哭腔，他无力地撑着地面，被来自背后的粗暴侵犯迅速消耗着体力。男人硬挺的阴茎在体内横冲直撞，轻车熟路地来回碾压过穴壁上的敏感点。C09白兰比他自己还了解他的身体。此刻他几乎伏在他背上，用最原始的交媾姿势反复将他贯穿，丝毫不留情面地暴力地侵犯着他。

“啊、滴下来了，真可爱。”

暧昧音调伴随火热的气息萦绕在耳后，C09白兰一手绕到前面握住恋人昂扬的分身，指尖轻轻沾起龟头上分泌出的液体。粘腻的前液滴落在地上，牵出一条透明的细丝，羞耻又淫靡。

“唔、哈啊……那里……！已经快要……”

“不行——还不能射噢。”

C09白兰又激烈地作了几番抽插，短暂深埋在人体内恶劣地变幻几个角度捣了几下，立刻感到身下人一阵颤栗。他伸出舌头舔了舔对方背上两道火炎残留下来的狰狞烙痕，毫无顾忌地咬出几个牙印。接着又顺着背脊一路向上在人肩头和颈侧吮吻出斑斑红痕。A137白兰细弱地媚叫着，因为无法释放的煎熬而急促地呼吸。他稍稍向后撞了撞人小腹，径自扭摆腰肢含着人硕大挺动了几次，红着眼眶泪眼曚昽地看向身后的人。

“求你……让我射……”

话音未消，紧随而来的便是C09白兰失控般急风骤雨似地律动。他揪住A137白兰的头发，五指插入那柔软的发间粗鲁扯起，被迫使人转过头，同时吻上对方饱满性感的唇瓣。舌头扫过人上颚在对方口腔内纠缠肆虐，津液顺着口角一直滴到锁骨。他们像两头猛兽一样交合和接吻；疼痛与爱抚，暴力与柔情，极尽声色欢愉。

“乖，好好地全部吞进去吧。”

“等、等下……嗯啊～别射在里面——求你～清理……很麻烦……”

“请求驳回。”

C09白兰加快了手上帮人套弄的速度；从穴口溢出的液体沾湿了耻毛，撞击声愈发不堪入耳。在高频率抽插的一次深入后，他尽数释放在了A137白兰的体内，接着一点一点将分身从后穴中抽出。A137白兰在他手中射了精，飙溅的精液斑斑沾在他小腹和胸前的乳首上，一时间更是情色泛滥。

“你……混蛋。”

A137白兰软绵绵地趴在地上，在高潮的余韵中慢慢调整呼吸。汗湿的刘海遮住了一只眼；口中无力地控诉着任性的恋人。

“好吃吗？后面明明很满足的样子，”C09白兰微笑着吻了吻他额头，手指探进后穴搅弄起刚刚射在里面的白浊，“不过，看上去好像还不够啊……”

“什么？不、不要了……”A137白兰警觉地瞥了他一眼，艰难地支起上身，膝盖跪行着向前企图逃离，却被对方轻易捉住脚踝拽了回来。“放开我！唔……已经很累了……”

“真任性啊。别怪我没提醒你现在求饶还太早。亲爱的，从现在开始，让我们好好享受到——最后一刻吧♪”

……

散落的衣裤摊开在地上，虚掩着交欢后的痕迹。飞行舱内重新陷入一片沉静。A137白兰裹着毛毯斜靠在座位上已经睡熟，脸上还留有干涸的泪痕和不言而喻的疲惫。C09白兰撑着下巴爱怜地注视着恋人的模样，嘴角噙着淡淡的笑容。

梦的旅程还很长，环绕着点点星光。飞行舱在浩瀚的星际中穿越，在他们前方，A137小行星的轮廓渐渐清晰起来。二十分钟后，他们顺利着陆了。


End file.
